


At Last

by Spacecadet72



Series: If You're Not the One [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Epilogue, F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Adrien and Marinette marry.





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> We're here at the end finally. I can't believe how quickly this story came out (at least by my writing track record) and a lot of that had to do with how much support you all gave me and this story. So thank you for sell the hits and kudos and comments. I'm glad you've enjoyed the journey as much as I've enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Title comes from the Etta James song of the same name. 
> 
> I'm also planning on reordering the series to chronological order for easier reading now that the story is done. (I can't promise that I'll never revisit this 'verse, but for now at least it's over.)
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m getting deja vu,” Marinette said with a smile as Alya helped her with her hair. 

Alya met her eyes in the standing mirror and returned her smile. “At least this wedding is real.” 

Marinette’s expression turned soft as she fiddled with the engagement ring she and Adrien had picked out a year ago. 

She couldn't have known the first time they did this that this would be her life two and a half years and one divorce later. Even with how rocky things had been in the beginning, she wouldn't change anything. Without that first marriage, this one might not be happening.

"I'm so happy, Alya," Marinette said, her smile widening until it felt like her face might break.

"I know, and I'm so happy for you both," Alya said as she finished upw ith Marinette's hair. She turned Marinette so she could pull her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you two finally figured it out," Alya said as she pulled back.

Marinette nodded. "It took us a while, but we're finally where we're suppposed to be."

Alya pulled her in for another hug, her eyes misting with tears when there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Marinette asked. Her mother wouldn't bother with knocking, and had gone out to make sure everything was in place.

Alya shrugged and went to open the door. "You're not supposed to be here," she said once she opened it, her tone disapproving.

"I just need to see Marinette," Adrien said from the hallway.

Marinette couldn't help laughing at her fiance's--soon to be husband's--disregard for superstition. Even if he worked with the embodiment of bad luck on a regular basis.

Alya sighed dramatically, but stepped back to let him in.

"I'll be back soon," she said before stepping out and closing the door.

"Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Marinette asked, walking over to him and kissing him gently.

Adrien shrugged, his smile wide. "Plagg promised to be on his best behavior."

"No bad luck for you two. Tikki wouldn't allow it," Plagg said as he and Tikki flew out of Adrien's suit jacket.

"You're right about that," Tikki said as she and Plagg flew off into the corner to talk and give the bride and groom some privacy.

"Nervous?" Marinette asked, keeping her arms around him.

He shook his head. "Of being married to you? Never, my Lady."

She smiled. "Me neither. This is right."

"Do you remember our last wedding?" he asked, rubbing his thumb absently up and down her side.

"How could I forget?" she said with a laugh."I was nervous then, but I can't regret it. It led us here."

Adrien hummed thoughtfully. "It might have been nice if we figured out the truth earlier. Saved us both a lot of heartache."

"That's true, but we're here now." Marinette said softly before she leaned up to press her lips to his.

He tightened his arms around her, pulling her in more tightly to him. Just as Marinette pushed up to deepen the kiss, there was a knock at the door.

"I'm coming in, so everyone better be decent," Alya said as she opened the door.

"You're good," Marinette said, dryly as she saw Plagg and Tikki hide back in Adrien's jacket.

"You're needed up front, Adrien. It's time," Alya said making shooing motions.

"I love you," Adrien said as he leaned down to kiss Marinette quickly.

"I love you too."

Adrien then allowed himself to be pushed out of the room by Alya.

"Ready?" Alya asked, holding the door open for Marinette, bouquets of flowers in her arms.

She nodded, her almost giddy smile returning. Soon, she would be married to Adrien.

"It's really happening," Marinette said as she walked into the hallway.

Alya walked beside her as they headed to the ballroom the wedding was held in.

"It really is," Alya said, handing Marinette her bouquet with a smile.

Once they reached the ballroom, Tom Dupain already waiting, Alya walked in behind the flower girl, a cousin of Marinette's and then it was just Marinette and her father.

"Are you ready?" he asked, leaning down to give her a hug.

"Everyone keeps asking me that," she said with a laugh. "And yes I am. So ready."

Her father smiled down at her and she could see tears welling in his eyes.

"I know it wasn't real, but I've always regretted not being there for you on your last wedding day. I'm so happy to be here with you now. I know you and Adrien love each other and will be true partners together in your life. I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law."

"You have always wanted a son," Marinette said with a smirk.

Tom laughed. "What I've wanted is for my daughter to be happy and I know you are with him."

"I love him so much, Papa," Marinette said, her own eyes filling with tears.

"I know and I know he loves you just as much. Trust that when things get hard. Trust that love and trust each other. You're a team."

She nodded, knowing just how true that statement was, even if her father didn't.

"Ready?" Tom asked again and Marinette nodded. She had been wanting this for the past two and a half years.

The doors opened and the music began and they began their walk down the aisle.

The first thing she noticed was how full the room was, such a contrast to just Alya, Nino and the priest. It warmed her heart to see so many of their friends and family there to support them.

Then her gaze moved to the front of the room, and her eyes met Adrien's and there was no looking away.

This man who she loved so much, who had always had her back, even when she didn't realize it was him. Her father was right, they were a team, and there was no one she would rather have as a partner, in and out of the suit.

Her father handed her to Adrien as they reached the front. Adrien gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they turned to face the priest.

"You look beautiful," he said under his breath as the priest began to speak.

"I love you," she said just as quietly, not able to go any longer without saying it.

"I love you too," he whispered back before they both turned to pay attention to the priest.

Marinette couldn't help but sneak a glance at Adrien. She now understood why people called this one of the happiest days of their lives.


End file.
